Who Are You?
by Menma-Kun
Summary: Naruhina, Sebuah mimpi yang selalu mendatangi Naruto setiap malam, membuat pertanyaan besar muncul dikepalanya.


**Tittle : Who Are You?****  
****Pairing : NaruHina****  
****Genre: Romance **

_**Summary : **__**Mimpi yang seakan-akan menunjukkan jalan cerita kehidupannya dahulu, mimpi yang selalu mendatanginya setiap malam seakan-akan ingin memberi petunjuk, mimpi yang membuat Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghujam dadanya….**_

**Warning : Hmm Gaje :v**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

Halo saya Author baru, jadi mohon maaf kalo rada-rada j:v

Saya gag akan bertele-tele, jadi silahkan membaca.

Don't Like Don't Read

**One Shot !**

Menma – Kun

=o=

Who Are You?

**NaruHina**

Enjoy

"_Na-Kun, Tolong aku hikkzz hikkzzz, Na-Kun"_

"_Hhh hhh Hi-Chan! Hi-Chan! "_

"_NAAAAA-KUUNNNNN ! TOLOOONNGGGGGG!"_

"_Hiiiiiii-CHAAANNNNNN !"_

"HHAhhhh hh hhh" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya sambil berteriak, keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya,

"Hahhhh mimpi ini lagi, aiissshhhhh hh hh" desah Naruto kesal sembari menghapus keringat di dahinya

Mimpi seperti ini selalu muncul di tidur Naruto, seakan-akan kejadian yang muncul di mimpinya itu adalah kisah nyata yang pernah dialaminya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, dia bingung dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Hi-Chan ?, siapa dia ?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Arrhhh sialan ! Membuatku resah saja, aiisshhhh!" ucap Naruto risih diapun langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan siap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Naruto tengah mengikat tali sepatunya, setelah selesai Naruto terdiam sejenak.

'_Na-Kun, hahaha kau lucu sekali, hei hei Na-Kun ayo kita kesana' ucap seorang gadis kecil sambil menarik tangan bocah berambut pirang yang tampak lebih besar darinya._

'_Mau kemana Hi-Chan?'_

'_Sudah jangan banyak Tanya Na-Kun, ikut saja hihihi'_

Naruto meremas dadanya mengingat mimpi yang setiap malam dialaminya, mimpi yang seakan-akan menunjukkan jalan cerita kehidupannya di masa dahulu, mimpi yang selalu mendatanginya setiap malam seakan-akan ingin memberi petunjuk, mimpi yang membuat Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghujam dadanya.

"Hi-Chan ?, Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto menepis fikirannya.

"Tampaknya aku sudah mulai gila ! cih ! sial !"

Naruto langsung berangkat kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki, yah jarak sekolah dan apartemen sederhana miliknya tak terlalu jauh.

'_Hi-Chan, anda tidak apa-apa kan?' tanya seorang bocah berambut pirang yang tampak cemas,_

'_Tidak apa-apa Na-Kun hanya luka sedikit kok' jawab gadis kecil berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum manis_

'_Tidak apa-apa bagaimana Hi-Chan, lukanya cukup besar, lain kali kalau mau buah bilang ke saya, biar saya yang mengambilkan untuk Hi-Chan' jelas bocah itu sedikit kesal._

'_Hmmbb Na-Kun sama saja seperti papa, suka ngatur2 weeee' bantah gadis kecil itu ketus_

'_Ini sudah tugas saya sebagai penjaga anda Hi-Chan, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Hi-Chan, saya tidak akan memaafkan diri saya sendiri, karena itu prinsip kerja pengawal putri Hi-Chan' Jelas Bocah pirang itu._

'_Hmmbbb Kau bukan pengawal ku Na-Kun ! kau temanku !' Teriak gadis kecil itu sambil menangis lalu langsung memasuki kamarnya,_

_Bocah berambut pirang itu hanya menatap pintu kamar gadis kecil itu dengan tampang sedih._

"Toooo,,, Narutoooo,, oiiii…."

"Ahh ahhh iya" jawab Naruto yang baru sadar kalau sedari tadi Kiba memanggilnya.

"Oiiii idiot ! Dari tadi aku memanggilmu Baka !" Teriak Kiba kesal karena sedari tadi Naruto tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Maaf Maaf hehe, ada apa?"

"Maaf, maaf ! dasar !" ucap Kiba masih merasa kesal.

"Piiiss Bro hehehe" ucap Naruto dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Cih ! Tuh Kakashi-sensei memanggilmu, dia menyuruhmu ke kantor sekarang juga"

"Ada apa memang ?" tanya Naruto heran, karena tidak biasanya Kakashi-sensei memanggilnya.

"_I don't know man_, Tanya saja sama kakashi-sensei langsung"

"Okelah, _thanks_ ea" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu pergi,

Kiba membalas senyum.

"UrWel"

**U. Z .U**

"Permisi Kakasi-Sensei"

"Ahh Naruto silahkan masuk"

Naruto berjalan memasuki ruangan kakasi lalu duduk di bangku tepat berada di hadapan meja kerja kakashi.

"Ada perlu apa Kakasi-Sensei memanggil saya?"

"Oh tidak ada masalah apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin menyuruhmu mengantar berkas ini ke SMA Suna" ucap Kakasi sambil menyerahkan map yang berisi beberapa kertas ke Naruto.

"Ah begitu ya" ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, antar ini ke SMA Suna, tidak perlu ijin, biar sensei yang mengizinkannya untukmu, kau boleh berangkat sekarang"

"Baiklah Kakashi-Sensei, saya berangkat, permisi"

Naruto berjalan sambil membawa map itu menuju SMA Suna, tidak heran kalau Naruto berjalan kaki, karena SMA Suna tak berada jauh dari SMA Konoha, Hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja, setelah sampai di gerbang SMA Suna, Naruto langsung meminta izin dengan satpam yang berjaga di gerbang Suna, begitu mendapat ijin Naruto langsung memasuki SMA Suna dan berjalan menuju kantor guru, Saat Naruto tengah berjalan dilorong SMA Suna tanpa sengaja dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di sisi tiap lorong itu, Naruto berniat menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hei kau tidak ikut pelajaran?" tanya Naruto yang membuat gadis itu menatap tepat ke arah Naruto

'Deg!'

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang saat melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku dihukum karena lupa membawa buku hehe" ucap gadis itu dengan senyum riang di wajahnya.

'Dia….. Senyum itu…..'

"A ahh begitu ya" jawab Naruto masih terus menatap wajah gadis itu, ' tunggu sebentar, apa yang terjadi padaku sakarang? Kenapa dadaku? Dadaku berdetak kencang begini?!' tanya Batin Naruto sembari menyentuh dadanya

"Kau dari SMA Konoha kan? Ada apa kemari?" tanya gadis bermata putih pucat itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya

"Ya, aku mengantar berkas ini untuk kepala sekolah Suna" jelas Naruto sembari memperlihatkan map yang dibawanya ke gadis bermata lavender itu

"Oh begitu ya, ayo aku antar" Gadis itu lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto dan berjalan menarik Naruto menuju ruang kepala sekolah

Naruto menatap tangannya yang tengah di genggam gadis manis itu, jantungnya kian berdetak kencang.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku begitu gembira? Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku sudah gila? Atau aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Oh ayolah! Jangan buat diriku kembali menjadi GILA!' Ucap batin Naruto kesal

"Tidak usah, aku bisa jalan sendiri" ucap Naruto lalu melepas tangannya dari genggaman gadis manis itu, mereka berdua menghentikan langkah mereka, gadis itu tampak menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan kesal, atau bisa dibilang tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kekecewaan

"Aku tau kok jalannya dimana, aku sudah sering kesini" jelas Naruto

"Hey walaupun kau sudah tau setidaknya aku menunjukkan sopan-santunkan didepan tamu" jelas gadis itu sambil tersenyum berusaha menyembunyikan raut kekecewaan yang tadi menghampiri wajah manisnya

"Ahh Baiklah" ucap Naruto, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan gadis ini

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju kantor Suna, setelah sampai Naruto langsung Masuk dan menyerahkan berkas itu ke kepala sekolah Suna.

Naruto berjalan keluar kantor Suna, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat gadis manis itu menunggunya, terlihat olehnya gadis itu tampak memain-mainkan kakiya dilantai mencoba mencari pelampiasan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan saat menunggu Naruto, Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan menghampiri gadis itu

"Hey" sapa Naruto

"Kau sudah keluar" ucap gadis itu riang.

"Ya sekarang aku akan kembali ke sekolah, sampai jumpa ya" Naruto lalu berjalan menjauhi gadis itu sembari melambaikan tangannya dan melempar senyum

Raut wajah gadis itu sedikit murung namun mencoba menutupi kemurungannya dengan membalas senyum Naruto.

"Baiklah, Jaa-nee" Balas gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

**U. Z .U**

'_Na-Kun mau kemana?'_

'_Saya akan pergi untuk sementara waktu Hi-Chan, jaga diri ya'_

'_Jangan pergi Na-Kun, hikzz hikkzz jangan pergi'_

'_Loh loh kok nangis, sejak kapan tuan putri menjadi cengeng begini, jelek tuh' ucap bocah itu sambil menjentik kecil hidung gadis kecil itu._

'_Huwaaaaa jangan pergi Na-Kun! Jangan pergi!' Ucap gadis itu sambil menarik-narik pakaian bocah pirang itu._

'_Saya hanya pergi sebentar Hi-Chan, jadi jangan menangis ya, saya pasti akan kembali'Bocah pirang itu mengusap pipi mungil gadis kecil itu sembari menghapus air matanya._

'_Janji akan kembali kan?'_

'_Janji'_

_Kedua bocah kecil itu saling bepelukan erat mencoba melepas kerinduan yang pastinya akan mendera hati mereka nanti._

'Yura-yura to, yuganda sorae…

Dering ponsel Naruto terdengar yang memecah keheningan malam, Naruto mengambil ponselnya melihat layar mencoba mencari tau siapa yang menelfonnya malam-malam begini, tertulis dilayar ponsel itu nama 'Shikamaru' Naruto lalau menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo, ada apa menelfonku malam-malam begini?"

"_Oi kau ada di rumah kan?"_

"Ada lah, emang aku mau kemana malam-malam begini"

"_Baguslah, aku numpang menginap ya?"_

"Tentu, datang saja"

"_Ok"_

"memangnya ada ap….."

Tuuutttt

"Cih! Langsung di matikan lagi!" ucap Naruto kesal sambil menatap ponselnya beranggapan kalau yang ditatapnya itu adalah Shikamaru.

**U. Z .U**

Naruto dan Shikamaru tengah duduk di kursi yang berada di balkon apartemen Naruto. Mereka berdua terdiam sambil memandangi hamparan bintang yang begitu indah malam ini.

"Oi Shikamaru" panggil Naruto memecah keheningan

"Emm"

"Apa mimpi itu bisa jadi kenyataan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Shikamaru menatap dirinya dengan dahi berkerut, Shikamaru heran karena tidak biasanya Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tumben bertanya hal seperti itu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku mimpi hal aneh"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

Naruto menatap wajah Shikamaru dengan tampang serius.

"Mimpi yang ku alami setiap malam bagaikan sebuah film yang sengaja di putar dan memiliki alur"

"Haahhh?" Tanya Shikamaru tidak mengerti.

"Aiisshh begini ya, kau pernah kan nonton film drama yang bersambung?"

"Iya pernah"

"Nah mimpiku juga seperti itu, dan aku juga sangat mengingat setiap kejadian yang ada di mimpiku itu, seakan-akan mimpi itu adalah kenyataan, aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh di hatiku, aku merasa ada yang meremas dadaku, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa itu tapi aku merasa pernah mengalami hal itu, aku merasa…"

"Tunggu, tunggu, maksudmu kau memimpikan kehidupanmu dimasa lalu? Begitu?" tanya Shikamaru yang membuat Naruto tersenyum puas

"_That's Right" _ucap Naruto menggesekkan jempol dan jadi tengahnya yang berhasil mengeluarkan bunyi 'Klek' menandakan pertanyaan Shikamaru tepat sasaran " Mimpi itu bagaikan ingin memberitahuku tentang kehidupanku di masa lalu, mungkinkah aku bereinkarnasi?" Jelas Naruto yang menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi Shikamaru dan bagi Naruto sendiri.

"Bisa jadi, terkadang mimpi yang kita alami adalah diluar akal sehat, tapi mimpimu? Bias kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana alur mimpimu?" tanya Shikamaru mulai tertarik

"Malam kemarin aku bermimpi tentang gadis kecil itu lagi, gadis kecil itu sangat manis dan cantik dengan rambut hitamnya yang lurus, namanya Hi-Chan, ya, begitulah aku memanggil namanya, Gadia kecil itu memanggilku dengan nama Na-Kun, dia menangis dan menyuruhku agar jangan pergi, aku bingung, kenapa mimpiku setiap malam selalu muncul gadis kecil ini, sebenarnya siapa dia?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Emmm begitu,,, kau tau perannya siapa di mimpimu itu?"

"Tau, Peran gadis itu adalah tuan putri sedangkan aku pengawal putri, hey bukankah seperti cerita dongeng bukan, Tapi mimpi ini bagaikan nyata bagiku, aku juga merasa gadis itu sangat berharga bagiku, aiisshhhhh aku bingung Shikamaru, sangat bingung" keluh Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya kesal.

"Hmmm" Shikamaru berfikir sejenak, mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Kurasa,,,, Kau memang bereinkarnasi"

pernyataan Shikamaru sukses membuat Naruto menatapnya "Benarkah?, kau tau darimana?" tanya Naruto antusias

"Na-Kun dan Hi-Chan adalah tokoh utama dari cerita masa lalu Na dan Hi yang konon katanya adalah pasangan abadi yang ada di dunia, aku pernah baca buku ini di tempat bersejarah Gaku di Oto, Mereka berdua mati dalam peperangan beribu-ribu tahun lalu, mereka mati dengan cara yang tragis, mereka melindungi satu sama lain, mereka mati secara bersamaan, karena itulah cinta mereka dikatakan sebagai cinta abadi, mungkinkah kau reinkarnasi dari Na-Kun?" jelas Shikamaru yang kembali menumbulkan tanda Tanya besar.

"Besok kita harus pergi ke oto!"

**U. Z .U**

Naruto dan Shikamaru tengah berada di tempat bersejarah yang bertuliskan nama 'Gaku' yang berada di Oto ini, keduanya tengah berdiri tepat di gerbang sebuah bangunan yang bergaya khas Jepang sekali.

"Kau siap Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru lalu menolah menatap Naruto yang berdiri disisinya

"_Of course_" jawab Naruto yakin lalu ikut menatap Shikamaru

"Baiklah, ayo masuk"

Mereka berdua pun memasuki pekarangan Gaku

… Angin berhembus didepan wajah Naruto, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat memasuki kawasan Gaku ini, langkahnya terhenti sejenak, Shikamaru yang menyadari itu pun ikut berhenti, dia memandang wajah Naruto yang tengah memandangi tanah Gaku itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto"

"Perasaan ini muncul lagi Shikamaru" ucap Naruto sambil memegang dadanya, Shikamaru tersenyum sambil memukul kecil bahu Naruto mencoba menenangkan pemuda _blonde_ ini

"Ayolah kawan, jangan tegang begitu, kita lanjutkan perjalanan"

Ucap Shikamaru yang di dampingi dengan anggukan Naruto, mereka berdua pun memasuki rumah yang bergaya khas Jepang itu, dengan kayu yang terlihat rapuh dan halaman yang mengisyaratkan kehidupan zaman dahulu di Jepang membuat Naruto semakin merinding.

Naruto menyapukan pandangannya keseisi rumah itu dengan seksama, dia seakan-akan hafal dengan tempat ini, Shikamaru yang tadinya hanya mengikuti Naruto merasa sedikit heran, Sedari tadi mereka menyusuri tempat-tempat yang berada di dalam rumah ini tanpa tersesat sedikitpun.

"Naruto" panggil Shikamaru

"Eemm" jawab Naruto tana mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sesisi rumah ini

"Kurasa kau memang benar bereinkarnasi" ucap Shikamaru yakin, Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Shikamaru yang berjalan disisinya

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan asal mengambil kesimpulan" bantah Naruto mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang tengah campur aduk sekarang

"Kau belum sadar?, aku yang sudah pernah datang kesini saja sudah lupa dengan tempat ini, tapi kau,,,,, kau seperti sudah hafal dengan tempat ini padahal kau baru kali ini datang ke tempat ini kurasa kau,,,,,"

"Permisi" Sapa seorang nenek-nenek tua yang menghentikan perkataan Shikamaru, Naruto dan Shikamaru spontan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Saya penjaga tempat ini anak muda, Apa kalian tersesat?" tanya nenek itu ramah.

Naruto dan Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Oh tidak" bantah Shikamaru

"Iya sedari tadi kami hanya melihat-lihat saja" tambah Naruto

"Oh begitukah, baiklah mari saya beri petunjuk" tawar nenek itu lalu berjalan

"Ah baiklah" Ucap Shikamaru dan Naruto lalu ikut berjalan mengikuti langkah nenek tadi

Setelah selesai melihat tempat-tempat yang ada di Gaku, Naruto, Shikmaru dan nenek itu duduk di teras belakang rumah yang sangat besar dan megah ini, ya walaupun kayu-kayunya tampak rapuh termakan usia namun kemegahannya tak dapat di pungkiri.

"Kalian tau cerita tentang Na dan Hi?" tanya nenek itu memecah keheningan, Naruto dan Shikamaru tampak antusias.

"Tidak, bisa anda ceritakan?" pinta Naruto penuh harap.

"Tentu" ucap nenek itu sambil tersenyum.

"Dahulu tempat ini, lebih tepatnya rumah ini adalah milik seorang kaisar yang dahulunya menguasai daerah Oto dan sekitarnya yang benama Kaisar Hyuuga Hiashi , dia memiliki seorang putri yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata ya itulah namanya, dia berumur 6 tahun, dia adalah putri yang berparas cantik degan rambut hitamnya yang lebat dan lurus" nenek itu behenti sejenak, Naruto dan Shikamaru saling memandang satu sama lain karena ciri-ciri gadis kecil itu sama dengan yang ada di mimpi Naruto.

"Pada jaman itu perang adalah hal biasa, saling membunuh satu sama lain, tidak peduli teman atau musuh, mereka hanya mempertahankan hidup mereka sendiri, maka dari itu Kaisar Hiashi mencari pengawal yang setia untuk menjaga putrinya, maka terpilihlah seorang pengawal muda berumur 8 tahun yang bernama Naruto"

'DEG!'Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, matanya terbelalak begitu mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh nenek itu, 'Itu.. itu namaku!'

"Na Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru tampak terkejut setengah mati.

"Ya itulah namanya, Naruto di perintahkan agar selalu bersama dengan Hinata, setelah itu mereka selalu bersama, Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya, dikarenakan umur mereka yang tidak berbeda jauh dan juga Naruto sangat baik padanya, walaupun mereka sempat berpisah beberapa tahun namun Naruto kembali lagi untuk menjaga sang putri, cukup lama mereka bersama akhirnya mereka sadar kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai, mereka semakin dekat dan akhirnya hubungan mereka diketahui oleh kaisar, kaisar marah besar, karena sorang pengawal tidak pantas bersanding dengan seorang putri seperti Hinata, Namun pada saat itu Gaku diserang oleh penduduk Kiru secara tiba-tiba, Begitu mengetahui hal tersebut kaisar langsung melupakan kemarahannya kepada Naruto, dia lupa segalanya, yang dia fikirkan adalah menyelamatkan putrinya dan penduduk di Oto, Naruto juga cemas, dia langsung menghampiri putri, dia sedikit lega begitu mengetahui sang kekasih tidak apa-apa, Naruto langsung menarik Hinata dan berlari hendak keluar dari desa. Namun pergerakan mereka diketahui oleh pihak musuh, pihak musuh tak berfikir panjang, segerombolan musuh memanah putri namun Naruto menghalangi panah itu dengan tubuhnya, panah itu tertancap di dada Naruto, Hinata menangis karena Naruto tak sadarkan diri, lalu salah seorang musuh itu pun langsung menusuk perut Hinata dengan pedang, Hinata jatuh di sisi Naruto, dengan sisa tenaganya, Hinata mendekat ke tubuh Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Naruto, Naruto berusaha membuka matanya dengan sisa tenaganya, Kedua insan yang salin mencintai itu saling menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum hingga mereka pun meninggal dunia. Begitulah kisah Na dan Hi"

Naruto dan Shikmaru terdiam seribu bahasa, nenek itu tersenyum lalu memukul kecil pundak Naruto.

"Kau harus menerima takdirmu nak" Ucap nenek itu sambil tersenyum lalu pergi, Naruto hanya menatap nenek itu penuh tanda tanya.

Naruto meremas dadanya, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghujam dadanya.

"Nenek itu…. Kurasa dia tau" ucap Shikmaru sambil menatap kepergian nenek itu.

"Aku tidak tau Shikamaru, aku bingung" Naruto memijit batang hidungnya mencoba meredakan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya saat ini.

"Tenanglah Naruto, jangan terlalu di fikirkan dulu" jelas Shikamaru sambil mengusap bahu Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sahabatnya ini.

"Yahhh okelah, aku mau ke sana dulu ya, kau mau ikut?" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau sajalah, aku lelah dari tadi mengelilingi rumah ini"

"Okelah" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ke halaman Gaku yang sangat besar itu.

Naruto sedikit terkejut begitu melihat sebuah pohon besar dengan dedanuan yang rindang nan asri itu, Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah pohon itu dan menyentuh batang pohon yang tampak rapuh termakan usia. Naruto memejamkan Matanya, dia ingat pohon ini, ….

'_Hi-Chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?' Tanya seorang bocah berambut pirang yang tampak cemas,_

'_tidak apa-apa Na-Kun hanya luka sedikit kok' Jawab gadis kecil berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum manis_

'_Tidak apa-apa bagaimana Hi-Chan, lukanya cukup besar, lain kali kalau mau buah bilang ke saya, biar saya yang mengambilkan untuk Hi-Chan' Jelas bocah itu sedikit kesal._

'_Hmmbb Na-Kun sama saja seperti papa, suka ngatur2 weeee' Bantah gadis kecil itu ketus_

'_Ini sudah tugas saya sebagai penjaga anda Hi-Chan, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Hi-Chan, saya tidak akan memaafkan diri saya sendiri, karena itu prinsip kerja pengawal putri Hi-Chan' Jelas Bocah pirang itu._

'_Hmmbbb Kau bukan pengawal ku Na-Kun ! kau temanku !' Teriak gadis kecil itu sambil menangis lalu langsung memasuki kamarnya,_

_Bocah berambut pirang itu hanya menatap pintu kamar gadis kecil itu dengan tampang sedih._

"Hi-Chan" ucap Naruto lirih, angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan yang gugur dari pohon tua itu,

"Ini…." ucap Naruto lalu meremas dadanya, "Akh ! Hi-Chan, kau siapa?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan didadanya.

Naruto tak mampu menopang berat kakinya, dia langsung berlutut di bawah pohon rindang itu.

Dia lelah, tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, saat ini, detik ini dia ingin menemui Hi-Chan, dia juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkannya sekarang, dia merasa sangat merindukan Hi-Chan.

"Hi-Chan, Hi-Chan,, aku…. Akuu rindduu" Ucap Naruto lirih. Narutopun duduk dan menyenderkan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang itu.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Hikss hikss Hi Hi-Can… Kau di mana?" rintih Naruto di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Aku di sini Na-Kun"

'DEG!' suara yang menyejukkan, membuat jantung Naruto berdetak dengan kencangnya, suara yang pernah ia dengan sebelumnya, suara yang membuat bulir-bulir bening itu berhenti mengalir dengan sendirinya…

Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya mencoba melihat siapa yang menjawab panggilannya itu.

Mata Naruto terbelalak seketika melihat gadis cantik berambut hitam itu.

"Hy Na-Kun" ucap gadis itu lalu duduk di sisi Naruto, Naruto masih saja menatap gadis itu heran dan rasa tidak percaya. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Ka kau, bukankah kau yang waktu itu di SMA Suna?" tanya Naruto

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Sejak pertama melihatmu di Suna, aku yakin kau adalah Na-Kun"

"Kau juga….. Kau.. Hi-Hi-Chan?" Naruto terkejut seketika mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"Emm" gadis itu mengangguk riang.

Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa, Hinata tersenyum lalu berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto.

"He hey mau ke mna?" tcap Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Hinata, Hinata memandang Naruto sejenak dan tersenyum lalu kembali menarik tangan Naruto.

'_Na-Kun, hahaha kau lucu sekali, hei hei Na-Kun ayo kita kesana' ucap seorang gadis kecil sambil menarik tangan bocah berambut pirang yang tampak lebih besar darinya._

'_Mau kemana Hi-Chan?'_

'_Sudah jangan banyak Tanya Na-Kun, ikut saja hihihi''_

Naruto teringat akan sesuatu yang sama persis seperti yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Ini…"Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Naruto, Naruto menatap Gadis yang tengah menariknya sekarang, Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya.

'Hi-Chan'

"Ini…"Naruto berdiri berdampingan bersama Hinata sambil menatap sebuah danau yang cukup besar terhampar jernih di bawah sana, Danau yang begitu indah nan bersinar dengan pantulan cahaya.

"Danau ini…."

"kau mengingatnya Na-Kun?" Tanya Hinata lalu menatap wajah Naruto.

"ini…"

'_Kenapa kita kesini Hi-Chan' Tanya bocah pirang itu heran_

'_Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu mu tentang danau ini Na-Kun, Indah bukan?'Jelas Gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum_

'_Ya Bagus'_

'_Hmmbb' Gadis kecil itu memanyunkan bibirnya kesal_

'_Jawabannya segitu saja weee' Jelas gadis kecil itu dengan lidah sedikit keluar, bocah pirang itu tersenyum lalu mengusap kecil rambut gadis kecil itu._

'_Iya iya indah kok, seperti Hi-chan' ucap Naruto yang membuat Hi-Chan tersipu malu._

"Indah Seperti dirimu" Ucap Naruto lalu menatap Hinata, Hinata tersipu malu, ekspresinya sama persis seperti ingatan Naruto, Naruto tersenyum lalu mendekat ke arah Hinata, Sebelah tangan Naruto Memegang pipi Hinata, lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata, Hinata memejamkan matanya mencoba melepas kerinduan mereka yang telah lama tersegel di hati dan kehidupan mereka terdahulu, kedua bibir saling beradu mengenang masa lalu, sekarang dan selamanya, memuaskan hasrat kerinduan yang telah lama terpendam dalam kehidupan terdahulu dan kehidupan mereka yang sekarang,,,,,

FIN

**THE END…..**

Tuuttt Tuuttt Tuttt Tuttt Tuuttt Maaf, No yang anda tuju sedang tidak.. Tutttt.

"Aiisshh kemana sih ni anak !, Narutooooooo ayolaahh, aku dari tadi disini..!"

Shikamaru … :v

Akhirnya selesai juga

Jelek? Jelek ya? :v

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

Diterima semuanya, mau kenalan, mau muji, mau kritik, sadis-sadis juga gpp, biar saya bisa belajar menjadi lebih baik.

Sampai bertemu di Fic saya selanjutnya *Terimakasih

15


End file.
